1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrally formed composite foam molded article comprising a nonfoam layer formed from a thermoplastic elastomer powder composition and a foamed layer formed from a foamable powder composition, a process for production thereof, and a foamable powder composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for covering materials for the interior of automobiles etc. which are light in weight, excellent soft feelings, and of high quality feelings and which are given complicated patterns such as a leather grain pattern or stitch pattern.
On the other hand, as a method for producing a cushiony covering material, there is known a method of forming a covering material from a vinyl chloride based resin composition by a powder molding method, then filling and causing to foam a urethane material in the same way as conventional vacuum molded articles so as to produce a covering material with a layer of urethane bonded to it.
Further, there has been proposed a method for simultaneously integrally forming a nonfoam layer comprised of a vinyl chloride based resin and a foamed layer comprised of a vinyl chloride based resin by a powder molding method.
In these methods, however, while it is possible to impart complicated patterns and the resultant covering material is soft in touch, there are disadvantages inherent to polyvinyl chloride, that is, an insufficiently light weight and the production of acidic substances upon incineration during disposal of cars, which causes atmospheric pollution, acid rain, etc., making the resin inferior in "cleanness". A sufficiently satisfactory covering material has not been obtained.